A cable that carries data and other signals (such as power) between devices may enable multiple communication paths through the cable. One or more wires or other transmission media of the cable may be used to send information using one communication path while one or more other wires of the cable may be used to send information using a separate communication path. For example, a cable may include a wire pair to transfer data at a high speed and one or more other wires to transfer sideband data such as configuration data.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.